The dangers of standing on an airplane while the airplane is in flight are well known. However, because of the shortage of restrooms on board, it is often necessary for passengers to stand for quite sometime in the aisles while queuing to use the restroom. Standing in the aisle of a moving aircraft creates safety hazard and inconveniences for both the passenger and other people on board. For example, a standing passenger may fall and injure himself or other passengers when the airplane encounters turbulence in the air. Likewise, a passenger may lose a great deal of his valuable time or miss a significant portion of an entertainment program because of waiting to use a restroom.
Similar safety concerns also exist with restroom uses on a passenger train or boat.